


On the Lace

by redledgers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pepper potts is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper smiles, but she never laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Not often</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Lace

Pepper Potts was considered stoic by anyone she worked with, maybe gracing them with a smile. She really was just professional, and she really didn’t want to deal with any nonsense. Natasha notices this when she’s undercover, and she notices again when she’s not undercover, and when she and Pepper are ordering takeout and venting about their boyfriends.

But Pepper laughs when she’s not at work, she laughs with Natasha (and presumably with Tony) and her laugh is probably one of the best things Natasha has heard (she wants to kiss the woman when she laughs, but she doesn’t). Pepper is business-minded and no nonsense but it doesn’t mean she never laughs. 


End file.
